Starlight, Star Bright
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: At first I thought I hated Cycloniss, she was the villain. It wasnt until I saw episode 6 that I knew & fully understood. We weren't so different. I would have been her if I let myself hate. Power is really attractive. But more importantly, I realized the real war was between her and her psyche. I bet I could win her if I was there. I didn't know that the Oracle heard my wishes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
><strong>

There's no such thing as bad guys.

I was the only one who believed that so of course it had to be me.

Unfortunately.

But I don't regret it! Though yeah, lots of bad things happened and lots of people got hurt.

There was deceit, deaths…

All because there was an unfeeling woman ruling Cyclonia, because a man 'sold his soul'.

And there was a little girl amidst it all…

Alone…not knowing what love, friendship and family was.

A girl like me.

There's no such thing as bad guys.

I was the only one who understood.


	2. Episode 1 Starlight's Origins

**Disclaimer: Everything and anything that is recognizable belongs to the source.**

Episode 1 – Starlight's Origin

"You useless, good-for-nothing-!"

Now her words just traveled into one ear and came out the next. I wondered if it hurt or if I cared anymore, that the woman who gave birth to me hated me so much that she broke me. Verbally and physically. So I stopped thinking and hid from the world and myself. I kept the real me a secret, like it was a dirty secret.

Life sucks and then you die. I only admit it because someone wrote it out; I wouldn't otherwise. I really hated my life, but that would be wrong; the thing I really hate is...myself. I was weak, or was I? I was slow, useless!...I didn't know how to defend myself, I was never taught; and yet I expected that I instinctively know.

I was weak, but would I be if I had training? Would I be able to make a difference then? Demand to be heard? But I'm just one person, how can one person move the world? But I had to believe that one person could make a difference. And I wanted it to be me. Yeah I know I have a problem, the Hero Complex.

I'm completely useless. But I wouldn't be _completely_ useless if I was a Sky Knight, better yet, a **Storm Hawk**...Heh, I'd put my life on the line for the Storm Hawks and for Atmos, no questions asked. That's why I loved this show. Were I in the world of Atmos…I would have been useful as young as fourteen years old. I was eighteen and nothing.

ZZZzzz...

Piper was at the bow, the balcony that hovered over the landing strip. It was the evening after her first fight with Master Cycloniss. Cycloniss had hurt her where it hurt, the place where she exiled her demon to. She was grateful for her friends, even if they didn't follow her plans exactly and annoyed her…that was her family and she loved them. She felt blessed; from orphan to the Crystal Mage of new generation of Storm Hawks. Piper was…pure. It came naturally to her. Incorruptible.

"Hey Piper?"

Aerrow, the new leader and Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks. Not officially-

"Oh hey!" Piper did her best to pretend she was fine.

"I decided we needed a break from our mission. We'll go to Saharr after tonight."

"W-what's tonight?" Without waiting for an answer, the young man took her hand and pulled her inside. Piper blushed at the intimate gesture. Perhaps Aerrow's hand just felt hot in hers because she had been outside. It was colder in the third quadrant.

Aerrow had a talk inside with the rest of the gang while Piper was out on the balcony. Together they came up with the plan to take her to Terra Neon to distract her, and fill her stomach with the addictively delicious, endless 24 hour gravy buffet. That was enough for them if they were down in the dumps. It sounded good to Aerrow too; to take her to the large amusement park and ride every coaster, do everything and anything to make her her old, cheery self. Thing is, he forgot she needed cheering up and went and had fun herself, leaving her as the designated driver. When they were filled with gravy…well they were 'intoxicated'.

She wandered off to the edge of the Terra; there were shrubs and her surroundings were alight with the glares of the multi colored lights coming from every theme park attraction.

….

"…mmrgh…" I groaned. I wanted to roll over but my body felt too heavy. I opted to open my eyes and was met with a dark blue sky, green, pink, and red lights occasionally gliding across it. I popped up, much to fast, and fell first to the ground, hung over the bush.

"Oh!" I heard a light voice said. I heard footsteps come running towards me. They were in view as I struggled to get up.

"Let me help you,"

"Piper?"

"Do I know you?" We stood facing each other. I was wondering if I was crazy, I had a cartoon in front of me, and she wore an almost comedic, confused face.

"Uh…" I looked down and saw my bare feet. They looked…awkward. I looked at my hand and knew I had been animated.

"Uh…?!"

"Are you okay? What were you doing out here?"

"Piper?!"

"Did you hit your head?" she didn't say it in a mean way; she gently felt out my cranium.

"Where are we?" I looked around.

"The edge of Terra Neon."

"Terra Neon…"

"What's your name or…?" I stared at her.

"Piper…" I gripped her shoulder. I could feel the bone there, and she was warm.

"I…I need your help."

"Sure, I'm a Storm Hawk; what can I help you with?"

"I don't remember, that is, I don't remember who I am…"

"Do…do you remember your name?" She looked very concerned about me.

I thought a lot about what I would name my OC. I was like Piper and Cycloniss; a lonely girl desperate for a friend. But I couldn't come up with a nice sounding name combining the two. I was like Starling too; I had no home, no friends, no family, and I refused to admit I had a problem and get help from others. Instead I did everything the only way I knew how; on my own. Deciding I was mostly like Starling, I decided on a name close to it.

"Starlight." She nodded.

"Well Starlight, I need you to tell me everything you _can_ remember."

She turned us around and I was stunned at the lights and cramped park.

"So how did you get here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I fell from the sky?" I was serious; it was the only plausible way I got here. After I fell asleep anyway.

I couldn't answer her questions, and I was wondering why the Storm Hawks were here because I hadn't seen Terra Neon in an episode. It was mentioned in episode four, though.

"What are you guys doing here? I though heroes like you were out doing missions and-and fighting bad guys?"

"It's been a few hours since our last fight. We won so…"

"Oh, of course you should celebrate. But…shouldn't you be with them now? They forgot about you." I accused immediately.

"No not-Yeah but boys will be boys."

"When will girls be girls?" she tried to laugh but it was pitiful.

"I don't have any girl-friends."

"…I don't have friends."

"…Do you have family, we could give you a ride-"

"I…I don't remember." I didn't want to tell her. I felt embarrassed.

"Why don't you have any girl-friends?"

"I thought I did but..." Then I knew what had transpired that effect her so.

We finally found Aerrow. He had gathered Finn and Junko, and I hear him ask 'Where's Piper?'

"Aerrow!" Piper yelled over the screams and carnival music.

"There you are! Who's that?"

"She needs our help."

There wasn't much to explain and I meekly said 'hi' and waved. I rubbed my foot on the other; it was cool and my feet were getting cold.

"Let's get back to the Condor," Aerrow said. Junko swept me up like a princess.

"whoop!" he winked.

** AN-I'm revamping this story. I have more experience now and it's going to be better. The first version was mostly thoughts and stuff from the show so I'm going to focus on my original goal/point that was the only reason why I even attempted to write this.  
><strong>

**I won't touch on every episode like before so pretend this is the layout of the series.**

**Episode 6 Best Friends Forever just ended.**

**Episode 9 Velocity**

**Episode11 King For A Day**

**Episode 13 Storm Warning**

**Episode17 The Forbidden City**

**Episode 19 Infinnity**

**Episode 23 Siren's Song**

**Episode 34 Second Chances**

**Episode 35 Five Days**

**After that it's just stuff that happens during other important episodes that I will only 'touch' on. Like the door. Oh, and like the other version Starlight has only seen a few episodes. Please leave a review of what you think so far!**


	3. Episode 2 Night 1

Episode 2- Homeless+Hopeful=Homeful  
><span>

"Since you're…homeless," Aerrow said awkwardly.

"I wouldn't ask this of you if I wasn't desperate. Please let me stay here?"

"Oh of course! That's what I was getting at!"

"Okay good, that's a relief."

Seated in the helm room by the round table, with a stranger in the room, everyone felt nervous. Rightfully so, after what happened with Cycloniss. Radarr wasn't as, shall we say, as awkward about it. He was sniffing Starlight.

"So do I pass the trustworthy-scent test Radarr?" He looked up sheepishly. I realized my slip but thankfully no one thought of the moment Radarr smelled 'Larks' scent and tried to attack her.

"*Squawk*" I smiled and scratched his ears. He jumped into my lap so I had better reach.

"Since you don't remember anything, yet, you'll stay here and when you _do_ remember something we'll help you…or what ever it is you want to do when that happens…"

"I know all about the war against Cyclonia. I want to protect Atmos. You're the Sky Knight of this squadron right?"

"Right…that's…great to hear but…" Aerrow didn't want to immediately say she was welcome not knowing how Piper felt about having a stranger on the Condor again so soon.

"I'll cook, clean, and train really hard! I'm not a very experienced cook though," Piper moved from where she stood, slightly behind Aerrow, and gentle brushed him to let him know it was okay.

"Of course you can stay here. Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." Radarr hopped off, relieving me of my task. I was going to follow her but Aerrow stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I uh…"

"I know."

"You do?!" He asked wide eyed.

"It doesn't take much to guess."

From the first episode to the third, I hated Cycloniss, I hated that she caused harm and destruction through her Talons and squadrons. It wasn't until I saw episode 6 that I knew and fully understood.

"A lonely girl who desperately needs a friend."

Cycloniss was me, had I taken the self-destructive and hateful path. I would have been her had I chosen to hurt others and demand the torture to stop, force them to kneel.

I followed Piper to last room. The automatic door opened.

"This is Starling's, we're making it for her but-until an upper bunk is made and attached to mine you can stay here."

"I know Starling, out of respect I would very much rather sleep on the couch." I said honestly.

"You know Starling?"

"Her story I mean. It's really nice of you guys, making a room for her here, after losing her family and being alone for so _long_…" Piper's eyes moved to the corner of her eye, looking down.

"Do you…Do you think she'll agree to join us?"

"I think…I think someday, when her heart is strong enough again and she feels safe enough, she'll begin to hang out with you guys so much. After that, it's for her to decide if she wants to be here permanently."

"That's…that makes sense."

"Well I know it will certainly take _me_ time to heal before replacing the family I have ever known. Trust is vital in any relationship really."

"Yeah, that's right." Her voice suddenly didn't sound so…devoid of hope.]

"Sorry there's just a bed here…"

"Please, I'm grateful you guys let me stay!"

"Well, the bathroom is right next to you and there should be a few extra toothbrushes behind the mirror, still in their packaging."

"Thank you." I said seriously.

"…Sure."

She left the room, the door stayed open. _I guess it only opens automatically going in and locks from the inside…_

I heard Finn and another set of heavier footsteps from down the hall. I pressed the button that shut the door and sank to the floor.

_WhatdoIdoWhatdoIdoWhatdoIdo?!_

I held my head. I felt comfortable around Piper, of course I did, and even if it wasn't the case with the guys I'll get used to them but that wasn't the problem. There wasn't a problem.

_Stupid Stupid Stupid!_

I had been bullied by an entire classroom, for all three years of Junior High, the years puberty hit and my body changed from the one I knew the last ten years. Up until now I never fit in with my peers and on top of that….I was beaten by the people who brought me into existence. I was beaten to submission, waiting until I was told what to do, given orders, before I did anything at all became a habit of 'mine'. It was all I ever knew so of course I felt afraid right now, afraid of the unknown.

_It'll go away, It'll go away…_I tried said calmly to myself.

_First thing's first,_

The last thing I remembered was falling asleep.

_So what, I just woke up here?_

_What if I went to sleep and…?_

I wasn't going to sleep, not knowing if I could possibly be sent back the way I came, if I got here when I went to sleep in the other world. _I'm not risking it._

Knowing everyone had gone into their rooms for the night, I took the flip flops I notice at the foot of the bed and went to the bathroom. The bathroom wasn't hard to find; it was at the end of the hallway and it had a picture of a toilet on it. When I opened the door I couldn't help but notice the girl in mirror. Even though I was redone in the animation style of STORM HAWKS, I could still recognize myself.

My skin was in a uniform color, my eyes were much bigger and my hair was still wavy and in its strange shade of brown as it reached my lower back. A quick check of my right cheek told me that my little dark spot, the same as Cycloniss, was still there. I rinsed my feet and slipped on my temporary shoes and brushed my teeth. As Piper said, there was extra toothbrushes behind the mirror. The toothpaste was pretty close to what I was used to. It was crushed mint with baking soda and cellulose gum to keep the consistency of goo. I noticed there wasn't a shower in here. The fact that I only brought one underwear with me, the one I had on, was going to be a problem.

Starling's room had a long, narrow window. It was dark and the clock said midnight but it didn't matter how far morning was. I have pulled many all-nighters. I loved the night time; it was quiet, everyone was asleep ergo there was no one to scream at me, make me feel unwanted. The only thing that kept me going was knowing it wasn't my fault and that there was a chance I could have a family. I truly believed that although blood was thicker than water, love was thinker than anything else.

_Starling will always be an Interceptor, she'll just have a new family...surely she could have both. She deserved it._

Another look at the clock and it was three in the morning. For some reason I could estimate how long it would take for the sun to or for the rain to start according to the colors and clouds in the sky. I estimated that since it was still dark and it wasn't that long ago that the sunset, it would take about five hours for the sun to rise or start rising. I could be wrong, nature has a mind if its own. The Raptors were giant, talking lizards right? Unwilling to go to sleep still, I head to the Bow, the only room available to explore in the middle of the night.

The lights flickered on as I came back into the bow. It was very spacious. _What happened?What happened to make the Dark Ace to do what he did? Lightning Strike trusted him enough to have him as part of the team and as his co-pilot…_

I looked at every map in the cubbies, and read every book, well each one that kept my interest, and then I noticed the warm yellow glow of the sunrise. I stifled a yawned. It was beautiful.

_I can totally last a few nights without sleep-_

"Hey," _Aerro_w almost got a Merbian scare tactic out of me.

"Morning," I blushed, conscious and self-conscious of the frilly, pink apron I was wearing.

"Morning. Couldn't sleep?" I shrugged, shaking my head.

"Why are _you_ up so early?" He laughed, mussing his hair.

"No, I'm just used to waking up at dawn." I noticed his sunken eyes.

"I'll get breakfast done soon."

"Alright...well I hope you're ready for your first day of training,"

"You bet. And Aerrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go easy on me."

"Wasn't planning on it." He smirked, I smiled.


	4. Episode 3 Day 1

Episode 3- Becoming ME  
><span>

I kept smiling as Aerrow left the kitchen. I put this frilly, pink apron on because I found it hanging by the doorway and I wanted to feel like I belonged here; Piper must be the one who wears it and cooks. I just wanted to feel part of this reality. I pulled it off and put it back.

There were only easy to make things like eggs and sandwiches. I merely toasted bread and made eggs.

_oh…no coffee__…_I just realized.

Aerrow offered to help me set the table to which I had to accept. Everybody was coming into the bow one by one and I couldn't do it all myself. It was awkward, seeing me putting the large bowl of eggs and plate with buttered toast piled on onto the table.

"I uh I figured if I was up I…"

"This is awesome!" Finn exclaimed over my voice. I smiled and hoped no one heard what I had said.

"How did you sleep?" Piper asked.

"Great!" I lied. When she smiled I knew I lied convincingly.

"Good, you're gonna need it." Aerrow insued.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" he asked. I stopped looking around the hanger and focused on him. Piper saved me again by letting me borrow her boots and extra pair of leggings. My seats would get in the way and my long sleeve t-shirt was fine but I was going to need more clothes and underwear.<p>

As for Aerrow's question... I wasn't but I fisted my hands.

"Come at me."

"…what?"

"I'm a cyclonian, a talon up to no good. Fight me to protect Atmos."

"But I know your not…?" He almost laughed.

"Pretend; A cyclonian wouldn't hesitate to attack. Piper had to fight Cycloniss by herself."

"So you betrayed me? You wish you were there." I added when I realized what he was thinking. He didn't say a word but he confirmed it by softening his surprised gaze and giving a very subtle smile.

Cycloniss tried to corrupt Piper only Piper was pure. She grew up with a family and never had to deal with lies, not from someone she loved. Not like me. Piper was pure, she didn't know how to defend herself in that way. I had to, all my life up until now; I was never a kid. I walked towards him and right when I was close I swung a left hook at the side of his face, starting the fight.

He blocks it with his forearm and I go for his gut. He stops it and I grab his forearms to ram my knee into his gut. He headbuts me, disorienting me for a few seconds and swipes his leg across the floor sweeping me off my feet. My long hair fans out on the floor.

"Ungh!" I didn't hit my head but my tailbone throbbed. He's already on his feet when I scramble onto mine, hands up, ready to fight. I look into his eyes the at his chest. He looks there too and I take the opportunity to kick the right side of his face. He grabs my foot but the force pushes him to the side. He cartwheels away from my and is up on his feet again.

Our fight goes on like this for another thirty minutes. I learn to move my body to hurt someone. I never hurt a fly, literally. I was way out of my comfort zone. I don't win because all I do is master parrying, blocking blows. But in a way I win, I learned to move my body to hurt someone. I started by protecting Piper's purity and ended up fight the old me.

"Okay, that's enough." He says breathlessly.

"What? Tired already?" I huffed. I'm breathing heavily and my hair is sticking out all over the place, the little hairs on my forehead and neck stick to my skin from the sweat.

"No, we've been fighting for forty minute now, we should rest."

"Sure?" I didn't want to stop. I'd just learn to fight. He relaxed his body seconds ago.

"Yeah." Finally I relax.

"Okay. Was I okay?"

"Well…you obviously never fought before but you obviously have potential." I wasn't happy, I expected to be good right off the bst.

"I'll fight harder tomorrow."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Hungry after trainning with Aerrow I go into the kitchen for a snack and find Finn, eating a sandcake and juggling the blue tin on her knee holding the lid with his other hand. With furrowed eyebrows and an odd smile I reach in. Until I fished one out I took the tin, releasing him from the uncomfortable position he was stuck in and put it back on the shelf. Considering it's name it was actually delicious, not dry or…bland like sand.<p>

"So." He starts.

"Yeah?" I go get a glass of water.

"You're trainning to be a Sky Knight."

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna make your own squadron?"

"I…I'm not the leader type." He suddenly chuckled.

"You fell from the sky, like a shooting star and your name is Starlight."

"Oh…right, guess it's funny."

"huh…"

"I'm uh I'm gonna hang with Piper for a bit."

How weird. He usually made jokes and we'd all laugh but it was awkward there in the kitchen. I went to Piper's room to see how she was doing. She was working with the crystal dust she collected, a little sack of the pruple crystals on the other side of her table. Suddenly I felt a tingly sensation in my spine, going through me through my veins.

"Oh, Starlight."

"Hey. Do you-I feel funny…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…tingly…"

"Tingly?" She asked pointedly.

"S'probably nothing, it isn't painful or anything. So what are they?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Is something wrong?"

"Me? No, I was actually here to ask you that. Are you okay?"

"um…" I entered her room so the door closed behind me.

"Piper. I can't say I understand what you're feeling because I don't, just know that…that…" I racked my brain for something, I couldn't tell her to forgive Cycloniss. I don't want her too I think.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, you have a family who thinks you're perfect the way you are. I've just met you and _I_ think your perfect." The last part sort of sounded like a question. I realize what just came out of my mouth and the embarassment feeling amplified by her blush. I stare at the slot the door slides into and back from when it opens and closes.

"What I mean is…"

"You remember something, about your past?"

"…if you're asking about my family I don't have any." That wasn't a total lie. I didn't see the group of people I lived with as family and I never would. Family was the opposite of everything they were.

"You remember now?"

"I wish I could forget." I wanted to forget my past and start over. I didn't want to be that defenseless girl devoid of life anymore and only until now was I far away and able to start over. I was going to take it by the horns and live. She nods.

"Us too. We're all orphans."

"I know-I mean it isn't so hard to guess."

"Really?"

"There's no other way a group of people can be so attached to each other."

"Was your family killed like Starling's? Wait, you don't have to answer that."

"It's okay. I was really young and I've been taking care of myself since I was a kid. I don't remember them." I added so she didn't ask anymore questions. It wasn't a total lie except for the last part. She nodded.

"Okay."

"So tell me all about crystals."

"Well….

Piper started off slow but after I asked questions and beat her to the punch a few times, saying what would happen if two crystals were combined or…whaterever before she did, she no longer explained, she knew I was following along and now she was rattling off everything she knew and demonstrated them to me by guiding me through the process and teaching me to do it myself.

"Are you sure you want to be a Sky Knight?" she asked me while I closed the book on crystals I had open in front of me and added it to the stack, putting the green crystal back into it's box.

"Well…I don't know…I _like_ crystals?" She took half the stack and I took the rest following her to her bookshelf.

"There's never been a Sky Knight who's also a Crystal Mage…" I wanted to fight. Physically.

"Hey uh there's a first for everything eh?"

"I'll teach you everything I know! Oh but first I have to ease you into it so you don't over exert yourself too fast, that is if you want too…" _So quick to make a new friend after…fascinating..._

"Sure, if youn don't mind."

"No, it'll be fun just don't, you know," She did this half shrug and nod behind her. I knew she was referring to what happened yesterday.

"Never." I say seriously.

"So do you have a favorite crystal?"

This one I'm wearing; a dreamer crystal. Aerrow gave it to me on Terra Neverlandis, around the time I was just starting out. He said it'd help me make my dreams come true."

"Have they?"

"To some extent. " I didn't really understand what she meant by that.

**Review!**


	5. Episode 4 Wishes

Episode 4-  
><span>

It seems like these guys don't eat dinner. I decided to do the same. The hunger though kept me from sleeping which was convenient since I couldn't go to sleep in case I was sent back to 'earth'. I don't know where to even begin to find out why I was here or how. Except for the Oracle but I couldn't go into that boobytrap ridden Forbidden City alone, and I couldn't get the Storm Hawks to take me without an explanation and I wasn't going to give it to them.

_I fell from the sky-_Bah! I can't believe I said that. Lucky for me she didn't laugh or call me crazy. Actually she just wasn't like that.

_I just have amnesia. And I'll never 'recover'. Yeah that'll work._

* * *

><p>After trainning with Aerrow yesterday I was incredibly hungry so I made the plan to make an energizing breakfast and a hearty lunch to make up for the physical strain. They'd never know I was taking care of them, nutritionally.<p>

_I knew it. I want to be mothered and yet I'm naturally the 'mom' friend._

"This is so great!" exclaimed Finn. I had already figured he was the type that was easy to please. Feed him tasty food and compliment his guitar playing. I haven't heard him play but it couldn't be so bad. Right?

"Thanks." I picked up my glass of milk like I was amking a toast then took a drag, doing my best not to scrunch my nose. Skygoat milk tastes really funky, not enough to make me gag, and I need my calcium.

"I'll help you clean up." Aerrow said.

"No, you don't have to-"

"I want to."

"…okay." I relented. We collected the dishes, Finn and Junko tried to sneak a last bite, and I noticed Piper looking intently at Aerrow's face like she was trying to read him.

_Did something happen that I missed? Oh come on, I can't be a misfit here too!_

* * *

><p>"I want to teach you hand to hand combat before we move on to the weapons, and I think Piper should teach you Sky Fu since she's an expert at it. It's going to take time, becoming a Sky Knight, but I can see how dedicated you are. It shouldn't take long at all." He said with a smile. I smiled back.<p>

"I'll work hard to make sure it happens sooner."

"Well…" He muttered awkwardly.

_A Dreamer crystal…I wonder what was the situation that required such an adorable act of kindness…?_

"Remember, don't go easy on me." I remind him.

"After yesterday I'm going to be harder on you." He said readying himself.

"Even better." With yesterday's trainning still fresh in my mind I charged at him and taking off with a jump kick. He spun and kicked my back, sending me to the ground. I stood up even more determined to do better than yesterday. He looked no different than ever, he was sure of himself. I will be like that someday.

But not today.

Aerrow pulled my arm around his shoulders and 'helped' me to the couch.

"Really I'm fine-"

"Just in case then; Finn, get some ice and a towel!" Aerrow eased me onto the couch and lifted my legs, placing a pillow under my sprained ankle. I get up, side stepping from him.

"Really I'm fine, I sprain my ankles all the time. See? I just need to walk it off." He looked unsure but I wasn't grimacing in pain or limping, not in the slightest.

"I'm not tired, so can we get on with the lessons Piper?"

"er…sure."

* * *

><p>This was the second night I stood awake. By the feeling, tomorrow night will be harder.<p>

_I'm going to fall asleep at some point. I have to. After three days my body's organs begin to shut down and if you die in your dreams, you die in real life…!_

_That is…if THIS is a dream..._

**Review!**


	6. Episode 5 No Fear

Episode 5-  
><span>

Aerrow and I went at it again in the morning, but I had to push myself more than usual. The lack of sleep slowed me down and 'affected' my eyesight. I tried to blink the soreness away but it didn't work. I couldn't even rely on my instincts, they lagged.

"Eangh!" I grunted. Aerrow had connected the ends of his blades and was pushing down on me. I pushed back with Piper's staff but my arm muscles trembled and Aerrow's doudle ended staff was getting closer and closer to my neck.

"Come on Star, push!" And Aerrow kept pushing his hardest.

"Eeeeerrrghhhhh!" I was already struggling but I tried and failed.

"Gargh!" I lose my footing and end up falling back.

"Starlight!"

"engh, I'm…sorry, let's go again-"

"No way, did you get any sleep last night?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

"Starlight."

"A little,"

"We're stopping early today, go back to bed."

"Wha-no!"

"That's an order Starlight," I grimaced. Aerrow offered his hand and I almost didn't take it. Not wanting to insult him I took it.

I kept blinking and shaking my head as I walked up. My intention was to get Piper and I into her room and get on with the lessons without Aerrow knowing but I suddenly stopped and my brain started shutting down. I shook my head and a yawn over took me.

"Star…light?" Finn said. He had a comically exaggerated 'are you okay?', which Radarr mirrored. Suddenly everyone was looking and I couldn't get away with it.

"Yep, looks like a serious case of mind worms." Stork diagnosed.

"I don't think it's at all," Piper said.

"She just needs some serious sleep." Aerrow inputted from behind me. I was dozing off again and Finn ran and caught me in time before I fell forward.

"Finn get her to bed…" He said worriedly.

"ah..ahm." I couldn't say 'I'm fine'. Finn wrapped an arm around me and guided me forward.

"ah.." As soon as soon as the door to my room closed behind us, I collapsed. Finn still had his arm around me so I didn't hit my head.

"He-ungh!" I heard him grunt and he lifted my off the ground and carried me to the bed.

"No I dun wanna geh da slee." I mumbled.

"You have to Star-"

"No, no!"

"Are you getting nightmares or something?"

"…something…like that."

"Want me to stay with you?"

"…would you?" I saw him shrug through my droopy eye lids.

"Yeah," He moved me closer to the center and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Just…wake me up if I disappear…hmm…" I felt my coverlet slide over then nothing.

* * *

><p>My conciousness gradually came back to me. When memories of yesterday reached me I sat up afraid to see my old room. But the walls were still empty and purple. I was still here.<p>

_After years of bad luck is it possible…?_

I straightened my clothes nad put my shoes back on. I didn't remember taking them off but I combed my fingers through me hair as I left my room. Everyone was in the bow doing their own thing.

"Hey, Starlight." Piper greeted. Everyone turned to looked.

"Feeling better?" Aerrow asked.

"Uh…yeah. Where's Finn?"

"Oh he, uh, he and Junko are working on something in the hanger." He explained.

"I saved you some breakfast," Piper closed her book, got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Thanks. Sorry I should be doing that-wait what time is it?!"

"Eleven o'clock."

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You really needed the sleep."

"Yeah, sorry."

"I think you need a break, so no trainning today."

"But-!"

"Rest today, get another good night's sleep and we'll train extra hard tomorrow."

"Bet on it." Piper was back and set a plate with one of her sand cakes on it and a glass of milk.

"Hey Starlight,know how to play Splunk?"

"No but I'd love to learn!"

* * *

><p>I hadn't gotten the hang of the game but I got the hang of Berry Blitz. You are now looking at the new champion.<p>

"Hey Finn, about last night…thanks." I told him, I pulled him aside before we turned in for the night.

"Oh no problem, anytime." I smiled and blushed. Now that I wasn't scared about being torn away from this world, I was embarrassed about myself. But what if it happened tonight? My anxiety and fear came back in full blast.

"If you want me to watch over you again, in case you 'disappear'" He said with air quotes.

"just ask."

"…could you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah,"

We took our shoes off and got into bed.

"I hope you don't mind I fell asleep in here last night."

"Oh no but…I was wondering why you were gone until I found out it was mid morning."

"Oh, well I was going to check on you."

"Thanks."

"So what are you and Junko working on?"

"Uh-it's a secret!"

"Oh-okay."

"Sorry,"

"No it's fine. Anyway…"

"Sleepy yet?"

"Not really."

"Well…hey, one time….

Finn told me the stories of the Storm Hawks first mission, episode one and two, and the missions after that up to episode six and what happened in between. He then moved on to Neverlandis and how they met. They narrowly missed the seige of Terra Nimbus and escaped. Eventually I fell asleep.

The next day Finn was gone again but I was up on time and reached the table at breakfast time. Finn and I shared a look of appreciation and compassion but didn't say a word.

_What would the others think if they knew we were sleeping in the same bed?_

It was better to keep it a secret. Mostly because I was twenty and it was illegal in my country to be in such a way with a minor. It didn't matter if I passed for fifteen based on my looks.

* * *

><p>Finn graciously kept watch while I sleep but after a few more days my fear ebbed away. Finn was following me into my room but I stopped him.<p>

"Listen Finn, I'm really grateful you've been doing this for me but I think I'm okay tonight, to start sleeping alone."

"Oh…"

"I'm really really grateful!" I pressed.

"I know, glad to help. I'll see ya in the morning," He pointed his trigger fingers and headed to his room, across the narrow hall, in front of my room.

"It's kind of weird going back to my room," I laughed and he joined.

"Night Finn."

Trainning continued and I gradually 'leveled' up to 'rough house' on the skimmers. In mid-air. This was very frightening for someone who was afraid of heights above six feet.

_If I can ride the Cyclone I ride THIS!_

"Ready Star?!" Aerrow yelled over the sound the wind.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I stand on the backseat of Aerrow's skimmer using his shoulder to balance myself and climbed over to the wings, Piper, Junko and Finn flying close by. The wing was only three feet wide so I would have to keep myself in a side ways stance like second nature.

"Take over Radarr," Aerrow joined me on the opposite wings and Radarr squaked an affirmitive.

"The goal is to get your feet to memorize the shape of the wings so that way, when you're fighting an opponent, you don't have to look where you're stepping. If you had to do that you would be pushed off the skyride."

"I get it."

"I'm going to be careful but if you do fall off we'll catch you,"

"I know." I figured but this was a more extreme version of the trust exercise. I loved these guys already, I was living the dream, to have 'my own place' and be rooming with friends but…facing my fear of heights made me feel over exposed.

_It's just that, yeah; just maybe exposing my fear, nothing else._

_I can't show any fear. I won't. I won't be that girl anymore._

**PODCAST! I have created a podcast called Atmosia Access, you'll be able to find the episode by Sunday when I upload the first episode. If you want to be a guest, PM me.**

**Review!**


	7. Episode 6 I'm Me

Episode 6-  
><span>

_I can't show any fear, I don't want them to know!_

I put up my fists. Aerrow hooks, I duck and kick. He pushes it away and I squat and sweep my feet under him. He jumps over my sweep and kicks me in the stomach. I fall on my back and I see the cloud bank from the corner of my eye. I get up, trembling a little, and get ready. He comes at me.

Aerrow teaches me how to drive a Skyride, sitting behind me and guiding my hands, and trains me with games of aerial keep away, follow the leader (we fly our rides like the leader, flying upside down, doing loop-di-loops), ontop of hand-to-hand combat.

I had already learned how to use Aerrow's and Piper's weapons during our trainning sessions but Finn taught me how to use his cross bow. I found I liked that weapon best. It recoiled like a gun and I loved the power, the rush, the slight danger it made me feel. But I don't think it's possible to make a gun; no metal or alloy or mixture of both could bear the burn of a crystal's blast.

When we were attacked by cyclonians, most likely led by a general who wanted to capture the Storm Hawks to get a promotion, Aerrow ordered everyone to roll out and me to stay inside since I didn't have a weapon. But that wasn't why I was trainning for so I dug through the crates and buckets of scraps until I found what I needed. I created a bow and a few questionable arrows but as if they knew I needed them, the crystals remained nestled inside and hit my targets. I was shooting from the landing strip; then I knew and found my weapon.

I've also moved up to conducting experiments with Piper and learning to neutralize crystals.

Things were great. I had long since given up on trying to be the girl I was born to be, I was strayed away to0 far, and decided to become who I wanted to be. And I was her.

Since I wasn't transported back to earth when I went to sleep, it's been weeks now, I started wondering if there was a reason why I was put here. I didn't believe I was finaly given a break and a bone. I couldn't. So I figured I was here to help end the war, but…Cycloniss…was there a way for me to give everyone the happy ending they deserved? I had to try, because the people who die might actually really die and I can't fight the war AND be responsible for their deaths.

On a happier note, the Storm Hawks and I became really close friends. I sat back and observed them for the most part; I enjoyed watching them interact (like the show, it hadn't gotten old). But they always included me and it wasn't forced; I could sense it.

I learned about the anatomy of skyrides from Stork, and Finn taught me how to play guitar. I was so happy when he trusted me with his guitar. I thought it was a big no-no to touch his 'baby' but he actually taught me a few chords. I had terrible memory, possibly from the many times I've 'hit my head', but I did okay. My though though was playing it like a banjo, stumming one string at a time. Finn even sang me a song once, a slow one which was on the other side of his spectrum:

Just close your eyes, the sun is coming down.

It'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you, all, will be alright

Safe and sound…

My eyes watered and he freaked out, thinking he hurt me in some way.

"No, no Finn I'm thankful."

That night I couldn't sleep; it was just one of those 'bad days' and he sang it to me to remind me I'll be okay. He must have thought I was getting nightmares again.

"No, I promise it's not that."

It got awkward sometimes, when I ,and I guess him too, noticed we were hanging out a lot. But that didn't stop us.

"It's a brother and a sister kind of thang!

Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with-

Me and my gang.

We live to ride, we ride to live,

Me and my gang."

Then we'd…sort of flirt with each other in song:

"Starlight…I'll be chasing the Starlight...

For the rest of my life…"

"Ha ha!

Cause it's you and me…and all other with nothing to do…but think of you-

And it's you and me…and all other people and I don't know why….I can't keep my eyes off of you…"

"'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars.

I'm gonna give you my heart,

'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of star-

I always see you!"

"….yeah ok, you win."

And I had my own place; I sat by the radio, switching from channel to channel looking for any SOS calls and Cyclonian activity.

It was perfect; I planned on infiltrating Cyclonia like Starling.

* * *

><p>"Hey Starling, can you come out here for a second?" Finn asked with a boderline overly-happy it's almost creepy smile.<p>

"Sure?" I close my book. He runs out of the room instead of waiting for me so I jog to catch up.

"What's up?" I ask everyone. They're all in the hanger, on one side of whatever it was that was covered by a tarp; Finn and Junko were on the other side.

"What's…going on?"

"It's been about three months since you joined the family…"Aerrow started.

"We wanted to celebrate!" Piper said.

"So…"Finn drawled.

"We made you a sky ride!" He shouted, pulling the tarp off. There was a shiny, royal blue Skyride. It was dented obviously-

"Made it from extra parts but it runs smooth. Like me." Finn ran his hair back.

"I love it! This is the greatest gift ever!"

"Here's the key," I took the key Finn held out and dangling from it was an eight-pointed star-shaped crystal. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, having lost my control for a second. I then attacked all the others.

"You guys are the best!"

"Let's take her out for a ride, aerial keep away anyone?"

"Ye-heah!" I took off before all of them and did the many aerial tricks I was no longer afraid of doing. They even had trouble keeping up.

I never felt so alive. I was free.

_I'm free! _I laughed loudly and whoo'd at the top of my lungs. I let go of the handle bars and spread my arms. The wind blew all my worries away, and combed my hair.

I'm me.

**It's longer now Anon, I'll do my best guys. Please Review, thanks!**


	8. Episode 7 Saving Dark Ace

Episode 7-  
><span>

"The Great Atmos Sky Race?" I asked.

"It's the event where a squadron can prove themselves to the other squadron-" Aerrow was explainning.

"Who's the best of the best of the best," Finn chimed.

"Sounds like fun!"

"It's our opportunity to show that we may be young but were just as tough as they are and worthy of the Storm Hawks emblem!"

"We're going to win of course," Finn inputted. It was hard not to be as excited as everyone was, even Stork was a cheerleader.

"Stork, set course for Terra Saharr!"

_The Dark Ace will be there, this is my chance! Now, to influence him to screw up. Shouldn't be too hard._

* * *

><p>All eyes were on us as we filed out of the Condor. But not in a good way; they seemed to be questioning our sanity, for coming here 'knowing we were going to lose'.<p>

"That's why we're here guys, keep your head in the race." Aerrow reminded.

"Yeah!" I cheered.

"You must be the kids flying around calling themselves the Storm Hawks," Burner, Sky Knight of the Third Degree Burners jabbed. We all kept a calm, aloof demeanor.

"The Storm Hawks used to be first place winners, but not anymore." He continued.

"And that's where we come in,"

"Huh, I bet you new pups aren't half as good as the old Storm Hawks."

"We'll just have to see about that,"

"Let's see what chu've got in the practice run."

"You're on." They scoffed and walked away.

"I'm coming with you!" Finn called.

"I'm going to be your coach,"

"Okay,"

"I'm going to check out the Crystal shops in the market, Starlight?" Piper offered.

"Uh, I wanna look around; it's my first time in Saharr."

"Then we all meet here before the race." Aerrow said. And we split up.

In the market place street musicians played the dijeridoos, and people strolled leisurely taking their time looking at the stuff in the flea market. You could almost forget there was a war. From the corner of my eye I saw a clump of 'X's and ran after it knowing it couldn't be anyone else but Dark Ace in disguise. I see him scaring the hens off and go into a his tent.

"Hey Dark Ace, I've got some intel that might interest-that _will_ interest you. Okay," I fix my shirt and pat down my hair before heading his way.

"H-hello?" If I pull off my act, then maybe facing the 'never lost a sky duel' Ace won't be so dangerous. A hand clamps down on my shoulder.

"Trying to sabatoge me?" He gruffed.

"Who me? Not at all, I could care less about the race." I say, my voice slightly high. He growls, his eyebrows furrowing in suspicion.

"Get out of here Storm Hawk,"

"I came to help you with your mission."

"My mission?"

"You're the Dark Ace and Cycloniss sent you here to get rid of Aerrow thinking that if you take out the Sky Knight the squadron will break apart." At least that's what I thought, I wasn't sure if I was right. He pulled out his sword brought it to my neck, holding me close with his grip on my arm.

"They don't know Cycloniss's plan, or that you're here. I'm thinking why just take out the Storm Hawks when all of the squadrons in Atmos are here to compete in the Sky Race?"

"Not interested."

"Not interested in taking out all of the squadrons while they're all in one place? And better yet, you'd be tricking them into taking each ther out; think about how impressed Cycloniss would be?"

"…and why should I trust you?" I stepped closer as seductive as I could, thinking that it would make me seem older, and give the impression that I'm _that_ powerful.

"I'm actually rooting for Cyclonia. I'm a big fan of yours Dark Ace,"

"I'm listenning."

"So here's how we'll make it happen...

* * *

><p>"Aerrow can't win." Stork deadpanned.<p>

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"It's a simple matter of gimbal rotation and gyroscopic procession." Stork explained.

"Once again, what do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Aerrow's ride isn't fast enough." Piper translated. Finn groaned.

"Hey, it's the rider not the ride-"

"Easy for you to say; you'll just crash somewhere in the desert and I'll be humiliated! I'm getting something to eat." Finn slumped out our tent.

"I'll go after after him." I say.

"Hey Finn, don't worry; I'm sure something will come up,"

"Yeah whatever…" He mumbled. I kind of felt guilty but it was for a good cause. I nodded to Dark Ace who stood on stand by nearby.

_I'll just watch over Finn carefully today..._

* * *

><p>I cheered alongside everyone else when we test drived Aerrow's modified ride. I wanted to try it out, I wasn't afraid about going fast. Playing chicken with Cyclonians was fun. They didn't fall of their rides; I didn't intend on killing them just making them run away.<p>

* * *

><p>We cheered Aerrow on from the starting line, though Aerrow couldn't hear us, when we noticed Piper was missing. I remembered she was captured. Suddenly the skies were riddled with Cyclonians. We didn't we any skyrides, they were totaled from all the trading which was the plan but we were sitting ducks!<p>

I decided this was the part I disappeared. Piper could handle this. I stole someone's cloak and mounted a downed Cyclonian Fighter and took off. It was at that point that Aerrow was back and fighting Dark Ace.

"Form up around me!" I did as he said missed my targets on purpose.

After being shot with 'the calvary' the squadrons won and Dark Ace was headed to the Wastelands in a downward spiral. I nose dived and caught him before he even needed to pull out his parachute, that is if he had one.

"Neah!" He growled, looking behind him.

"Forget it! Better luck next time!" I shouted over the noise the affected turbines were making.

"I should-!"

"No you shouldn't, we'd lose more if we went back without reinforcements. Besides, I think it's safe to say we'll have to act on another opportunity."

"We?"

"Hey I saved your life! And I didn't do it as a favor for my 'hero', I did it so you owed me a solid. I'm going to Cyclonia too!"

"You'll just be another Cyclonian soldier at most!" He said with a wicked smile.

"Wanna bet?"

**Review!**


	9. Episode 8 Psych

Episode 8-

_"Wanna bet?"_

I acted so confident but I'm actually scared, I thought, following the Talons to their cruiser. And there was a killer sitting behind me. I hope I can get back before anyone notices I'm gone-

"Move!" Dark Ace growled. I gasped in sudden fear. Dark Ace gripped my hand over the handlebar and twisted forward, accelerating.

_Ow…!_

He shot us forward to beat the Talon to the ship, scraping by one of them, and stopped with a rough landing. Without another word, he got off and walked away.

_Grr…what is **wrong** with him?!_

I got off quickly, propped up my ride, and checked the damage.

_The paint job's ruined. _I ran a hand over the exposed metal_. _

_Geez, I thought he was going to push me off..._

I held my head and took a deep breath to calm myself. Right then the Talons landed and looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"What." I said. They looked at each other then back at me. I fisted my hands.

"_Don't_ get in my way." I warned with narrowed eyes. One turned to shrug at them and shake his head. He lead them farther inside. I let out a sigh of relief.

_I'll be back soon _I thought as the gates from the hanger closed.

_Maybe I should explore the ship…If I memorize the layout I could draw rough blue print! It might come in handy._

Before going I turned off the com on my ride so in case anyone called me, no one would hear.

I snuck around for a bit and found the office on the ship. I stepped back and pressed myself against the walk as I was going to pass. One quick look told me it was empty. Actually it didn't seem like it's used often, unless the person was a neat freak.

_Is Dark Ace…? Nah!_

After a bit more snooping I went into the bow. We were approaching Cyclonia. It looked as if the red, stormy sky was bleeding into the blue sky of Atmos.

"Cyclonia…"

* * *

><p>When we landed, Dark Ace pushed his through the Talons again, and others came to help with the Sky Rides. Like the others they were surprised to see me.<p>

"Don't touch it." I said referring to my ride and I pushed it out myself. Hopefully it would still be here later but I couldn't get stuck on that, I had to catch up to the Dark Ace.

He was just entering an industrial elevator, his back to me. When he got in and turned, he saw me. I could tell he still didn't trust me but I would earn it. If I left it as it was, it would be hard to carry out my plan and he might kill me the second he had an excuse to, no matter how frivolous that reason was.

The elevator shot up and I grasped the railing. I heard him snort. When I looked, his cheek was…well, it was the slightest of smirks. I pulled myself together, let go, and crossed my arms, putting most of my weight onto my left leg so I was away from him.

In no time at all we were at the top of the tower. I kept up with him but fell a little behind. Two soldiers stood guard outside the black double doors; I couldn't help but give a quick glance to the purple hair of the female guard on the left. When they opened them for us, I tightened my fists and sucked in a breath that left just as fast.

_Whoa…_

The cieling was high, the circular room massive. Cycloniss was pressing keys on her machine that sat on a circular platform, the steps only on one section of it, right behind her. We didn't get that far inside when she turned, grabbing her staff, her hood 'blooming'. I don't think we were loud either.

She stared _into_ me, narrowing her thickly lined eyes.

_She's- _I quickly kneeled.

"Master Cycloniss." I breathed. Dark Ace did so after, unhappy that I showed him up.

"Uh…forgive me if this seems like an intrusion but I really come in peace."

"A Storm Hawk." She said stiffly. She must have seen the emblem on my back when I bowed forward.

_Gah, that raspy voice-NOOOO! She's fourteen remember?! Nevertheless..._

"By technicality but they certainly don't have my loyalty. Master, I want to serve you." I said looking at her.

"I believe I can-I think you'll find me useful." I managed to say.

_If I could earn her trust, I could help her._

"Go on." With that I got back on my feet.

"You might not believe me but...I can see the future." It took every shred of self-control I had to not fist my hands. I had to be calm in order to be able to use my head and act serious. She furrowed her eyebrows, and Dark Ace looked at me the same way but a bit more extreme.

"I mean it, it's the truth. Not that long ago you infiltrated the Storm Hawks in order to persuade Piper to return to Cyclonia with you." She tilted her chin up, looking down at me, unimpressed but I kept my cool.

"She told you something, that rocked you to the core." Her eyes widened slightly and her grip on her staff tightened.

"Do you want me to repeat it word for word?"

_If I know her well enough, she wouldn't want to hear it again… _

I was sure of it, but I still hoped.

"Tell me something else." She demanded, her pokerface on but at the same time she was staring into my eyes.

"You win the war." I lied.

"Do I."

"Yeah." I said with a nod. "You bring technology from the FarSide, something red attached to the armor of Nightcrawlers that boosts their abilities. I-I can describe what I see but I don't always know what, what I see is." I rushed out. Her gaze burned into me. I felt like she saw through me and knew everything.

_Damn__…_I thought. _That's impressive_…I complimented in my head. _I want to be able to do that..._

"What's your name."

"Starlight, your majesty." I said relieved. She simply turned back to what she was doing.

"Have her sent back." _Yes…yes!_

Dark Ace stomped away ahead of me but I fell behind. Until the doors were closed behind me I pulled out the piece of paper I tucked behind my ear, under my hair, and slipped it into Starling's hand.

_Please give me the benefit of the doubt Starling.-Starlight_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for not unfollowing or un-favoriting, I really appreciate it. I hope you forgive my unannounced hiatus. I hope this and a new fic I edited makes up for it, it's called Storms Made Us and it's Aerrow X Cycloniss.<strong>

**with infinite love forever,**

**MYSTERY READER**

**PS- I'd love any questions, comments, or critiques.**


End file.
